The Boy is Mine
by redheadedsweetheart
Summary: Randy and his girlfriend Gina are happy in love. Lacey, a new diva, has it in her pretty little head that Randy is meant to be with her and not Gina. Re-write of 'You're Not Woman Enough To Take My Man'. Co-written with degeneratexo
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Gina sighed as she looked at the latest text message on her iPhone. Randy was going to be late. Again. She looked around the near empty arena and wondered what she should do now. Her and her boyfriend of three years had planned a late dinner date for tonight after the show. It wasn't often that they were in the same city and when they were they liked to take advantage of it by spending as much time together as possible. Her job mainly kept her at the Stamford office, but with her new 'promotion', she had found herself traveling more and more. She liked her job, she was good at her job. But her new promotion was giving her more travel time, something she didn't really care for; she would rather work behind the scenes than in front of the camera.

She should be thankful and grateful that this opportunity actually landed in her lap. Well, that was what Randy told her all the time. "A pretty girl like you should be on television," he whispered huskily in her ear when she told him about the offer from Stephanie McMahon. Even though she tried telling him again and again that she was more comfortable in an office and not in front of a camera, she was beginning to find herself enjoying her new responsibilities.

Gina started her professional career at the University of Minnesota where she completed her Master's in organizational management. For five years after graduation, she worked for a local broadcast company. She was satisfied with her job for the most part but when a friend jokingly showed her a help wanted ad with World Wrestling Entertainment and suggested that she apply for it, she did. The job description was the perfect mix of management and creativity.

Two weeks after she sent her résumé in, Stephanie McMahon herself called her up and arranged a flight for Gina to fly out to Stamford to meet her. Stephanie was impressed right away. Not just because of Gina's education and experience, but also because of her quick wit and her poise under pressure. She was a sure bet for hiring for the assistant job they had opening up but Stephanie had a feeling that Gina would work well in the on-screen assistant position that had opening up as well.

She was classically pretty, not drop dead gorgeous, but pretty with her 5'8" frame, slender body type and shoulder length strawberry blonde hair, she was pretty enough to gain some attention and following if WWE management should choose to put her on television. She was also pretty enough to catch the attention and affections of the current WWE champion, Randy Orton.

"But Randy, you've got to listen to me!" the blonde argued as she gripped the man's arm. A wicked smile began to form on Lacey's face when he turned around - his icy blue eyes piercing into her hazel ones. Perhaps he was getting agitated from her circling him like a lost puppy but Lacey wasn't one to take such a hint. She'd much rather ignore it, because somewhere in her nutty thoughts, that made more sense.

"First of all, let go of me," his voice was low and husky however it still dripped with a commanding tone. Lacey reluctantly let Randy's arm go free. "Now, what is that you want?"

"We need to rehearse our lines for tomorrow night's show. We can't afford to go into that backstage segment without us knowing the entire script!" Lacey was truly bluffing with that one. She knew, just as everyone else did, that she and the Legacy didn't need that much time to go over their lines. More often than not they had the script down in less than fifteen minutes and even if they did forget, there were often cue boards or room for ad libbing. The blonde just didn't want to see him leave. It gutted her every time they had to part ways once the show ended and tonight Randy left out of the arena before anyone else had. It didn't take a genius to figure out why considering they were in Stamford, CT. It made Lacey cringe when she thought of _her_.

"If you want to rehearse that bad then we all can have lunch tomorrow and go over it then. I don't have time to do it now. I have a dinner date with Gina and I'm already late." The blonde felt her body tense at the mention of Gina's name. She didn't have time to react once Randy turned his back on her and sprinted out into the parking garage. Lacey huffed, puffed and even shed a tear or two as she strolled towards her car. The relationship between Gina and Randy made her beyond envious. She felt resentment for Gina because if it wasn't for her, she'd probably have Randy wrapped around her fingers. Needless to say, Lacey wasn't used to hearing "no," when it came to getting what she wanted. Everything she had a desire for or even craved was given to her on a silver platter from the day she was brought into this world.

The blonde grew up in the sunshine state of California and resided in what is commonly called The Valley. The Montgomery family was rather popular around town in their gated, three-story home. Lacey lived her entire youth being a Daddy's girl and still was one to this day. Her father could never deny her of anything which only resulted in Lacey developing the attributes of a spoiled brat. Perhaps the indulgence and coddling from her father as a child had a negative effect on Lacey but the stubborn blonde would never admit it. Her life seemed to be right out of a story book or even a movie. At the tender age of three, Lacey followed in behind her mother by attending beauty pageants until the age of eighteen when she was crowned Miss. California. She received recognition from the contest but her real fame came when Hugh Hefner himself requested that Lacey posed for a pictorial in _Playboy_ magazine.

From that moment on, one couldn't tell Lacey that she wasn't a real celebrity. She had become another _Paris Hilton_ with her Louis Vuitton speedies and Jimmy Choo stilettos, but when her fame began to slow down a few months after posing for the magazine, Lacey's manager began looking around for another business venture for the blonde to get into. Upon searching, they found WWE's Diva Search. The deal sounded like a big opportunity for Lacey since she'd be able to model and travel the world while getting paid for it. She hadn't known much about wrestling but entertainment was something that Lacey herself felt she was destined for considering all of the beauty pageants she had won. The blonde entered and won the contest at nineteen before traveling down to Tampa, Florida to train in the squared circle. Lacey made her in-ring debut four years later at the age of twenty three. She was labeled as a heel and depicted as a feisty, pompous femme fatale - which wasn't that far fetched from the blonde's true personality.

At the age of twenty five, Lacey felt as though now she was finally getting her big break. The creative department had figured WWE's biggest stable consisting of Randy Orton, Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase needed something more to put them over with the crowd so they had Lacey join the Legacy - figuring a diva could make the group even more entertaining. The blonde had always had a thing for Randy from a far. She knew multiple people had compared the two - even going as far as to say that she could be the female version of him. She took what she had heard as a compliment but her infatuation with the viper reached new heights when she joined the Legacy. She was around him daily and his presence alone began to make her crave his undivided attention. Lacey didn't want Randy - she _needed _him. But with Gina in the way, the blonde knew that'd be impossible to manage. After a mini temper tantrum that consisted of inaudible mumblings and shoving her bags into the trunk of her car, the blonde picked her head up to see the happy couple a short distance away from her. Her hazel eyes seemed to flash with envy as she slammed the trunk shut and ultimately decided to intrude on Gina and Randy.

"Finally," Gina grumbled under her breath as she saw her boyfriend jogging towards her. "Where have you been?" she pouted as she crossed her arms across her chest.

He chuckled at the sight of his girl making puppy eyes at him. "Sorry, hon," he said with a quick kiss to her cheek. "I got caught up-" he was interrupted before he could finish his sentence.

"Randy! There you are! We never set a time or place for our lunch tomorrow!" a silky female voice broke up the couple's conversation.

Lacey smirked as she saw Randy's girlfriend tense up when she got closer to him. She reached out to touch his arm. Randy, being the smart man he is, moved his arm away quickly from her and wrapped it around Gina.

"I'm really looking forward to it," she continued in a husky voice as she batted her big hazel eyes at him.

"Randy, we have to go," Gina said in a meek voice. "Our reservations were at-"

Lacey interrupted again. "So. Randy. What time are you going to pick me up tomorrow?"

Randy rolled his eyes. "I don't know. Call Ted or Cody tomorrow morning and find out. I'll let them know later tonight. Right now, I got a date…." he ended softly as he looked over at Gina with a sly smile and tightened his arm around her waist and started to lead her away.

Lacey was fuming. She didn't want to call Ted. She didn't want to call Cody. She wanted Randy. Letting out a sigh and fluffing up her blonde hair, she decided that she would just call Randy later. After all, he had given her his number. And if he hadn't want her to call him, why would he have given it to her? Ok...Cody had given her Randy's number, but the point was that she had it. Cody would give her whatever she wanted as long as she paid even the slightest amount of attention to him. That got Lacey thinking; maybe Cody could be good for something after all…...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Randy, it isn't often that you and I get to spend any time together….." Gina said slowly. She was trying to choose her words carefully. She knew that Randy didn't like it when she brought up work when they were out on one of their very few dates. Actually, Randy didn't mind talking about work; Gina brought a different perspective to the conversation. What Randy didn't like talking about was Lacey and he knew that that was where this conversation would lead them. The blonde was a thorn in his side ever since she joined the Legacy because of her infatuation with him. Lacey's obsession not only caused his work life to be awkward but it was also beginning to cause a rift in his and Gina's relationship.

However, there wasn't much Randy could do about Lacey. He had to be around her for the sake of business. He knew Gina understood that, but the redhead couldn't fully grasp the concept that he'd never cheat on her even if Lacey was throwing herself at him. The one thing that stopped Gina from being almost perfect was her insecurity. She understood, and was fine with, him traveling three hundred days a year; they just made it a point to meet up on the road more. She was all right with the fan girls that tried to throw themselves at him; she knew he would never do anything with them. What bothered her more than anything was the fact that Lacey was working so closely with her boyfriend and had made it quite clear that she was infatuated with him.

"Can we please not have this conversation right now?" Randy questioned while looking up at Gina from his menu. A sigh emitted from Gina's pursed lips as she stared at her boyfriend.

"I don't like you being around her," she said quietly. "I know you have to work with her but after you leave that arena for the night, there is no reason for the two of you to associate…... unless there is something you'd like to tell me." Gina knew her jealousy was blatantly obvious but she couldn't hold her tongue any longer. Watching the way Lacey flirted with her boyfriend in front of her face at ease made her stomach turn and she knew that she wasn't going to be able to enjoy their date unless Randy put her mind at ease immediately.

"There is nothing I need to tell you about Lacey because there is nothing happening. I'm aware that she's flirtatious around me and that makes you uncomfortable but you have to trust me when I say that there is not a woman that compares to you, Gina." She blushed but still couldn't stop the words from falling out of her mouth.

"But why do you have to be around her out of the ring?"

Sighing, Randy said, "Lacey and I have to associate in and out of the ring due to business. Tomorrow's lunch is going to be nothing but us going over the lines for SmackDown that afternoon. Cody and Ted will also be there but you have to know that I would never do anything to alter your trust."

"I know that you wouldn't but there's no telling what she'd do, Randy. I want to be there for that lunch tomorrow."

"You're more than welcome to join us. Now can we stop dwelling on Lacey and focus on our date because you are looking mighty fine in that dress, Ms. Gina Anderson, and I would much rather talk about how to get you out of that dress than work." The redhead's cheeks flushed and she couldn't contain her fit of chuckles. Gina needed to realize that the love between her and Randy was unbreakable. He adored her as much as she adored him and it didn't take a genius to figure it out. However, with Lacey around Gina found herself having doubts about how strong their relationship truly was.

In front of her hotel mirror sat Lacey sitting on a stool and gussying up. It was a little after noon and the blonde was eager to meet up with Randy for lunch. Technically the other members of Legacy would be there too but Lacey disregarded them. The blonde had concocted in her twisted mind that this was a date with Randy. He had to love her, deep down inside, maybe way down deep, he loved her too and was just too afraid of hurting Gina's feelings to let his love flow for his true love-her. The blonde was certain that if Gina was out of the picture, she'd have a chance with Randy.

Smoothing down her honey blonde hair one last time, she blew herself a kiss in the mirror before she picked up her phone and her purse and headed out the door for her 'date'. Smoothing out her short black dress she rehearsed what she was going to say to Randy over lunch. She needed to find the right words to convince him that Gina Anderson was not the woman for him but the blonde didn't want to sound too aggressive.

"_Randy, I know you think that Gina is a nice girl, but she's not…."_

OK, good start, she thought to herself; but what to say after that?

A sly smile came upon her lips. "_She's a no good ugly loser who doesn't deserve you…." _Hmm, maybe not. If it didn't work, it would work against her in the future.

"_I know you're probably wondering what I am to now, Randy, but I am serious this time, there is something about that girl that just isn't right!"_

OK, good, good. Now just to narrow down what is wrong with her, she laughed to herself. Ever since the second that Gina was introduced to her as Randy's girlfriend, Lacey hated her. Just hated her for no reason other than she had Randy and Lacey did not. It infuriated her to know that Randy was something she could not have. However, that wasn't going to stop her from trying to get what she wanted. When Lacey set her mind to something….

Lacey made her way to the cafe where her date with Randy was going to be held. She smoothed down her dress one more time, took a deep breath, and walked up to the hostess podium. The hostess standing there looked her up and down and immediately wrinkled up her nose. "Can I help you…..miss?"

Lacey fought the urge to spear this bitch to the floor. Deep breaths, she reminded herself. "Yes. I am having lunch with Randy Orton in a few minutes. Has he arrived?" She prided herself on being polite and mature.

The bitch hostess looked down at her reservation book. "Yes….It looks like Mr. Orton and his companion have already arrived," she said with a snarky smile. What exactly was this chick's problem?

Never mind, Lacey thought to herself, as she followed the hostess to the table where Randy was waiting. She hoped it would be in a discreet corner. Just in case Randy finally realized how much he wanted her. A smile started on her face as she thought about what it would actually be like when she got her hands on Randy. That smile quickly faded when she saw Ms. Bitchy Pants Gina Anderson sitting in **her** spot, with **her** hand on Randy's arm.


End file.
